Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 2-C | At least 2-C, likely higher Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Teleportation, Intangibility (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Regeneration, High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Atom Manipulation, Time Traveling with his speed, Aura that cleanses evil, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping from beings as powerful as Enerjak, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 8, will remain for as long as the wind blows), Can open dimensional/universal portals, Omnilingualism, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills | Energy Projection, True Flight, Time Stop, Intangibility | Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic) Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation, Atom Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | At least Multi-Universe level (Super Sonic has matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy, and destroyed a zone) | At least Multi-Universe level, likely higher (Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Massively FTL+ (Far higher than in base) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | At least Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal, likely higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Universe level (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off.) | At least Multi-Universe level, likely higher Stamina: Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment | Unknown | Unknown Range: Thousands Of Kilometers (shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/Power Rings/Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Notes: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses". It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Since most of the other high-level characters are scaled from him, this places them at unknown ratings as well. In addition, for the moment these pages only cover the pre-reboot Archie Comics continuity. In the post-reboot continuity, the characters will eventually forget everything that happened before until nothing remains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plants Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2